Shock absorbing devices are used in a wide variety of vehicle suspension systems for controlling motion of the vehicle and its tires with respect to the ground and for reducing transmission of transient forces from the ground to the vehicle. Shock absorbing struts are a common component in most aircraft landing gear assemblies. Shock struts control motion of the landing gear, and absorb and damp loads imposed on the gear during landing, taxiing, braking, and takeoff.
A shock strut generally accomplishes these functions by compressing a fluid within a sealed chamber formed by hollow telescoping cylinders. The fluid generally includes both a gas and a liquid, such as hydraulic fluid or oil. One type of shock strut generally utilizes an “air-over-oil” arrangement wherein a trapped volume of gas is compressed as the shock strut is axially compressed, and a volume of oil is metered through an orifice. The gas acts as an energy storage device, similar to a spring, so that upon termination of a compressing force the shock strut returns to its original length. Shock struts also dissipate energy by passing the oil through the orifice so that as the shock absorber is compressed or extended, its rate of motion is limited by the damping action from the interaction of the orifice and the oil.
The fully extended pressure exerted onto a strut piston of a shock absorber may be large for various reasons. For example, it may be desirable to maintain a larger pressure in order for strut seals to properly work. Furthermore, it may also be desirable for an aircraft to support large static loads of the aircraft and react to ground loads. However, it may also be desirable for the same aircraft to provide an indication that the aircraft has touched the ground when landing in response to a light load.